


The Secret Tale of Sir Galahad

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anachronistic, Brothels, F/M, Framing Story, Futanari, References to Monty Python, Saberfaces, Self-impregnation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Being a Demi-Servant comes with some unusual side effects. Mash is getting more of Galahad than she expected, both on her body and his memories. Like that time he happened across a castle full of girls who resembled King Arthur in increasingly sexy ways.





	The Secret Tale of Sir Galahad

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Fate is kind of like writing for Gundam. There's a lot of it and I like the characters, but all the lore makes it kind of daunting to write about. So I went for something completely different.

“Once you discovered the true name of your Noble Phantasm, Galahad’s presence within you has increased,” said Da Vinci. “That would explain this.”

Mash’s Shielder outfit was already tight on her. She couldn’t hide the bulge that came from the penis that appeared recently. She’d heard that this sort of thing happened with those who had control of magic at times, to make transferring mana easier, but as she was the only known case of a Demi-Servant, this was the only known case of it happening.

“Do you know a way to deal with this?” asked Mash.

“Sleep it off. Once it gets Galahad’s thoughts out, everything should be fine,” said Da Vinci. “It’s only a temporary thing created with magic. Though it does match surprisingly well with you. It’s cute.”

“Please don’t praise it,” said Mash.

That night, she fell asleep in her room at Chaldea. She dreamed back to the days of the Round Table, when the knights went off on quests and had adventures. The days before any of them knew about the magic rituals that created Heroic Spirits or Holy Grail Wars. In fact, the Grail itself hadn’t been discovered.

As Mash fell asleep, she felt the blood rush to her erection, creating a noticeable tent underneath the sheets. It twitched and throbbed in its sleep. If anyone could have seen her, they might have wondered what she was dreaming about.

“This looks to be the place,” said Galahad. “Castle Saberface. It looks like the Grail is hidden here. Strange, I don’t recall Arthur mentioning this castle. Must be one he claimed on another quest that he had yet to inform us of.”

He knocked on the castle’s door, waiting for a response. His shield weighed heavily on his back. He needed a place to set it down. Dark storm clouds were gathering, and yet nobody had answered.

“Open the door, please!”

The door opened, nearly pushing Galahad back onto his shield. It had been answered by a woman in an anachronistic jacket, a long scarf, short pants and a cap with a wide brim in the front. She carried a glowing sword around her waist, and looked very much like the King. She couldn’t have been a witch, because she still gave Galahad the same familiar feelings as his King. Except that she was acting... oddly.

“Welcome to Castle Saberface! Did we have a reservation for you? Cause we get booked pretty far in advance, you must know,” she said.

“What does Castle Saberface mean?” asked Galahad.

“Kind of a misleading name, isn’t it? Like, I’m an Assassin, and I’m sure one of them is an Archer. Yet we’re all Sabers. Whoever named this had no sense. Anyway, come inside. Here’s where the magic happens,” said the mysterious heroine.

“Is there a Grail here?” asked Galahad, being led through the corridors. One corridor was decorated in an ancient Roman style. Another, a country from the Far East. One room had some French trappings to it. Galahad thought England had either conquered or was still at war with all of these countries. Why their design choices had contributed to this place was beyond him.

“You’re gonna need to be more specific,” said the mysterious heroine. “If we had just one Grail, we wouldn’t be able to power up to the max! Then how are we going to beat stupidly hard challenges?”

“Wait, there’s more than one?” asked Galahad.

The mysterious heroine stopped in her tracks. “Hold on a minute. I recognize you. You’re Lancelot’s kid! You’ve grown up into a handsome young man. Since time’s warped in here, let’s give you a warm welcome. Okita! Nero! Come to the main chamber!”

Two women entered. One was dressed in a light blue robe from Japan, the other in a red dress that did not leave much to the imagination. Aside from some small differences, both of them looked rather like the woman that had welcomed Galahad.

“I never got your name,” said Galahad.

“I?” said the woman, striking a dramatic series of poses. “I am Mysterious! Heroine! X! From the Planet Servant, I have come to strike down all Sabers! Yet I ended up befriending most of them, and set up this lovely castle.”

“What are you looking to do with me?” asked Galahad.

“Mana transfer,” said Mysterious Heroine X. “You look like you’re hiding a pretty impressive sword in your stone, too. And is it not the duty of a Saber, or Saber-like Assassin, to pull that sword out and polish it up a bit? We’ve got plenty of room.”

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to lead me on for. I’m just here for the Grail,” said Galahad. “And are any of you actually the King?”

Mysterious Heroine X removed her jacket, exposing her toned stomach to Galahad. Right beside her was another Saber, one who looked like the King, but more tomboyish. She also had a toned stomach, and appeared much more scantily dressed than many of the other Sabers present in the castle.

“This is the King’s kid, Mordered. She’s probably a lot like you. Why not start with someone closer to your age before you’re transferring Mana with one of the more experienced Sabers here?” said Mysterious Heroine X.

“More experienced?” asked Galahad.

“Relatively speaking. We’re all hot, young blondes old enough to star in doujinshi. Summoned only when needed at some stuffy place in the future. The more powerful we get, the more our clothes come off until we’re getting Mana transferred straight into our pussies! We can go either way here, for we love all our Masters,” said the Mysterious Heroine in a flirty tone. “Now, get yourself settled.”

Galahad found himself placed upon one of the beds. It was surprisingly comfortable, and adorned with decorations from the Sabers of England. The bed had a canopy so what occurred in it could be hidden, or at least shown and partially obscured behind a wall of text like this one.

“I don’t see what this has to do with locating the Grail,” said Galahad.

“Jeanne, Lion King, come in here please,” said Mysterious Heroine X.

One was the fabled Joan of Arc, bearing a strong resemblance to Saber. Something that looked like it would be more trouble than it was worth in a castle like this. The other looked like his King, except...

“The Lion King has rather large... tracts of land,” said Galahad.

“Yeah, her boobs are huge. All the other Sabers are jealous of her,” said Mysterious Heroine X. “However, Jeanne is one of our most popular girls. Neither of them are Sabers, but rest assured, they’re all good with swords.”

Jeanne and Lion King disrobed, wearing only a sexy pair of underwear, and cuddled up to Galahad in bed. He could feel his youthful erection starting to spring up. Especially being next to a magnificent pair of breasts like the Lion King’s. Even her nipples were a darker, more mature shade of red than the other Sabers.

“I’ve never heard of this method of Mana Transfer before,” said Galahad.

“It’s good for multiple Servants. Most parties can handle five Mana Transfers at a time. I can handle up to fourteen,” said Jeanne.

“Your spear is magnificent, Sir Galahad,” said the Lion King. “It must have gotten so dirty on your long journey. Allow me to polish it for you. From the way you have been staring at them, perhaps my splendorous breasts would be to your liking?”

When Galahad looked up, all of the other Sabers had stripped down to only their underwear as well. Which meant they were wearing transparent robes that showed off their breasts and, since panties as known in the modern day did not exist except for the continuous outlier of Mysterious Heroine X, none of them had panties, leaving multiple shades of blonde pubic hair exposed before Galahad’s eyes.

“Umu. Looking good,” said Nero. “Don’t forget to leave some of him for me.”

“Where’d Heroine X go? She still hasn’t answered my questions about the Grail!” said Galahad, already half-naked on the bed.

Mysterious Heroine X was now straddling him on the bed, except she looked different. Her hair was a lighter shade, as was her skin, now much paler and less toned. In fact, her stomach had gotten a little flabby. She was wearing a pair of glasses she didn’t have before, and her eyes were now a shade of yellow that weirded Galahad out when he looked into them.

“Where’s Heroine X?” he asked.

“I’m one of many alternate versions created to satisfy demand, Mysterious Heroine X Alter,” she said. “We may not have the real Holy Grail that can grant wishes, just one that can make you slightly stronger. So how about using it for more stamina so you can enjoy your time in the castle? I’ve got plenty of light novels for you to read.”

She disrobed as quickly as the other Sabers. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do. If I am working for an evil Empire, then I’ve been a bad girl. Spank me until my ass turns as red as my sword.”

Galahad could only answer in aroused confusement. “What?”

Several more Alters came pouring into the room, and one Saber dressed in white. All of them lined up against the wall, shaking their bare bottoms at Galahad. It was one of those scenes in a smutty game where one has entered the harem route, and is having a consensual, extremely unbalanced orgy that is both hot and a pure power fantasy. Galahad had his pick of Saber butts to choose from.

“Why is one of them showing me her arsehole through a swimsuit?” asked Galahad. “We live in England! It’s cold and foggy here! That can’t be right!”

“It can be right if you want it to be,” said the Swimsuit Saber. Next to her was a Swimsuit Mordred, which Galahad had finally realized was the source of that giant board that had decorated the walls like a surf shop, even though England’s beaches were far from tropical.

Galahad got off the bed, wondering if, at any moment, his father might come in and pull him away from this garden of Artorias, all of them presenting themselves to him in a way that signified they were much hornier than someone who held the mantle of king should be. Galahad placed his hand on Mysterious Heroine X at the end of the line, and ran his hand down the row of Sabers like a xylophone.

Many buttcheeks jiggled, turning red from Galahad’s gentle touch. When he reached the end of the line, Saber Lily took out her sword, with a small tip at the end, and gently poked Galahad in his balls. The lightest stimulation, from what he had been through, made Galahad cum on the spot.

White, sticky cum spurted from the end of his cock, falling from the air. It splattered across the backs of the Sabers, panting their butts white with his joy. Remembering the offer that the Lion King Saber had made him, Galahad grabbed ahold of Lion King Saber’s large, fleshy buttocks and pointed his tip towards her.

Then Mash woke up and saw that her cock, her balls still throbbing inside her panties, had given her a powerful wet dream. It was flowing down her legs, and she thought that some of it might have gone inside her. She took a shower shortly after. When she went to check in the next day, Dr. Roman explained the extremely unlikely occurrence of events that had happened.

“Mash, I don’t know how to say this... you may have impregnated yourself,” said Dr. Roman.

This would be one for the medical history books.


End file.
